Ace and The Ice Cream Toothache
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Ace's ice cream obssession goes overboard and he develops a toothache. Could going to the dentist be Ace's hidden fear?
1. Chapter 1 : The Phone Call

Ace and The Ice Cream Toothache

Prologue: "The Phone Call"

RING RING RING!

"I'll get it!" Lexi called, jogging to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Miss. Is there a Mister Ace Bunny there?" A female's voice asked.

"Yes." Lexi's voice was gaurded. "Who is this?"

"I am Jennifer, the receptionist at the Acme Dental Office."

"Oh. Well, Ace is a little busy at the moment. May I take a message for him?"

"Thank you. I was just calling to remind him that he needs to make an appointment soon."

Without thinking first, Lexi asked, "When was his last one?"

Lexi heard a rattling of papers before the girl answered. "He was twelve when he last came here."

Lexi nearly dropped the phone. That was almost thirteen years ago! "Okay, I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The phone clicked off.

Lexi headed towards the virtual trainer, where Ace was busy perfecting his already-perfect score. She patiently waited for him to finish. When he did, only then did he notice her.

Ace smiled at Lexi. He gave her a hug and kiss. "Came to watch the pro in action, huh?"

Lexi smiled back. "Yeah, sure." She said jokingly and returned his kiss. "Oh, the dentist's office called."

Ace blinked. "They did?"

Lexi nodded. "They said you haven't been there in a while."

"Oh, well, you know, evil doesn't wait for someone to get a checkup and all that."

"You were twelve years old at your last one. I do believe you weren't a super-hero yet."

"Okay, okay, I'll make an appointment." Ace put his hands up in mock surrender. 'Besides, what's the big deal about getting a checkup?' He thought, but already he could feel knots in his stomach. He decided to try and unwind them with some ice-cream. He got one of the tubs out from the freezer and grabbed a spoon. But, as he ate the first spoonful, he felt pain in his tooth.

"Oww!" He dropped the spoon as his hand flew to his cheek. "This could be a problem."

(end chapter) 


	2. Chapter 2 : Problems

**Chapter 1: "Problems"**

"Ace, PLEASE! You have a problem. Go to the dentist." Lexi begged.

"Lex, I'm fine, stop worrying." Ace tried to reassure her.

"Sorry Ace, but I'm on Lexi's side for this one, I mean, a whole lot of things could happen if you don't go to the dentist like you could already have a cavity but all your teeth could rot and fall out and that certainly wouldn't be good cause you'd have to give up ice cream and you certainly wouldn't look good if you smiled on tv cause that stuff goes just about all over that world!" Rev said.

"Yeah, thanks for the pep talk there, Rev." Ace frowned, but began to think about what the roadrunner said. _'Give up ice cream? I can't do that!'_

"I must agree with bird-brain over there. He's made a good point." Duck noted, but then a plan formed in his brain. _'But, if he didn't then Zadavia would have no choice but to put a handsome super-hero like myself as the leader! Perfect!'_

"Sorry, cheif, but they're right. You need to go to the dentist." Tech said. Cassidy nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything else. As she was still a bit new, she didn't want to get on Ace's bad side, if he had one.

Ace was about to defend himself when Duck stood up. "So what if he doesn't want to go to the dentist? It's his teeth! He can do what he wants!"

Ace blinked. "You're... agreeing with me?"

"Of course, buddy!" Duck rested his arm on Ace's shoulder, which was a long way up for him.

Just then, Zadavia's hologram appeared. "Loonatics, there is a problem in the Acmetropolis downtown region." She showed them a newscast of it.

"Weathervane's back." Lexi said.

"You must stop Weathervane before she destroys the city! Good luck! Zadavia out." Zadavia's hologram dissappeared.

"Well, the dentist can wait! Let's jet, Loonatics!"

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

"Silly, Loonatics! You'll never be able to stop me and my weather powers!" Weathervane giggled, sending a huge tornado towards them.

"Everyone, grab on to something!" Ace ordered. "Slam, do you think you can handle this little storm?"

Slam nodded confidently. "Garbagula!" He spun off towards the looming tornado.

"Cass! Grab on!" Tech stretched out his hand to Cassidy. Cassidy clung to his hand as she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Tech put his one am around her middle and concentrated his powers so that they were practically magnetized to a nearby light post.

But, the strong winds from the tornado began to lift the post out of its hole. Cassidy began to lose her grip on Tech, and panicked. "Tech! I can't hold on for much longer!"

"Don't worry, Cass! I've still got you!" But, not for much longer, and Cassidy went flying through the air. She managed to grab Ace's foot.

"Yeouch!" Ace's tooth began hurting again. Ace lost his grip on Lexi and the pole he was hanging on to. All three went tumbling towads the tornado. "Hang on, goils!" Ace pulled out his grapple gun and fired. It grabbed on to a nearby building, pulling the three of them out of the tornado.

Meanwhile, Slam was busy battling the same tornado. Soon, it was diminished, just in time to send Ace, Lexi, and Cassidy plummetting to the ground.

Ace sat up. Now, more than just his tooth was hurting. He helped Lexi up. Lexi wobbled a little, and leaned against Ace for support. "Are you OK, Lex?"

"Yeah.." Lexi smiled at him.

Ace was relieved to see Duck, Rev, and Slam walking towards them, with Weathervane captured. "Good job, guys!"

Tech rushed over to Cassidy and helped her up. She yellped slightly in pain as her right arm stretched.

Tech looked alarmed. "Cass? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I doubt that."

"OK! So, maybe my arm hurts a little, but we did fall from about seven feet up." Cassidy pointed out.

Tech glanced at Lexi, and then at Ace. "Maybe we should get back to HQ so I can make sure none of you are seriously hurt."

**(End Chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Past Experience

**Chapter 2: "Past Experience"**

"Nice leadership, there, Ace." Duck muttered to Ace.

Ace glared at Duck. "Can it." He entered the med-lab, where Tech was checking the x-rays he took of Cassidy's arm. He faced Lexi and Cassidy. "I'm sorry, goils. I guess I didn't realize how a little toothache could turn a mission south."

Cassidy's face softened. "It's okay Ace. It wasn't your fault. I guess I just have bad luck."

"Thankfully, not that much of it." Tech commented. "Lucky for you, your arm is still not broken. Just bruised a little."

"And I'm feeling a lot better, now." Lexi said, hopping off the bed and stepping beside Ace.

"So, does that mean I've been forgiven?"

Lexi and Cassidy both nodded. Ace sighed, relieved. "But," Lexi started, "you still need to go to the dentist."

"I was just wondering Ace, why are you so against going to the dentist? I mean, there's nothing scary about it to you, is there? But, of course not! You're our brave and fearless leader. Why would you be scared of the dentist?" Rev questioned.

Ace frowned. "It's a long story Rev."

Everyone blinked. "You aren't..?"

"Yeah, I am. You see, when I was just a little guy..."

(Begin Flashback)

"Mom, must I go to the dentist now? I'm missing my karate lessons."

"Yes, Ace. This is the soonest I could book an appointment. Besides, you couldn't concentrate on anything because of your tooth."

"Ace Bunny?" A nurse peeked her head through the door.

The grey-and-white bunny's eyes widened when he heard a scream come from another room. He gulped and clung to his mother's hand as they followed the nurse.

When they came to an empty room, the nurse smiled and patted a large, leather-covered chair. "Ace, you get to sit in this chair."

Seven-year-old Ace stared at the chair as if he expected it to eat him. His mother guided him towards it. "Listen to the nurse, Ace. Go sit in the chair."

Ace obediently scrambled up into the empty chair. He waited patiently as the nurse tied a paper cloth around his neck and boosted the chair up a little.

Then, the dentist came in. "So, Ace, it looks like we're havin' a little trouble with a stubborn tooth, eh?"

Ace's mother nodded. "It's been loose for over two months."

_'We? I thought I had the loose tooth.'_ Ace thought.

The dentist took several X-rays of Ace's mouth before beginning to remove it. First, he gave Ace a needle in his mouth to 'freeze' it, so he wouldn't feel anything.

Ace wasn't sure what happened, but that needle hurt, and badly! He gave a small scream. His mother held his hand and talked to him soothingly.

(End Flashback)

"Wow. Ace. I never knew..." Lexi whispered.

"I know, and I've been petrified of the dentist ever since. And believe me, it's not one of my secrets that I'm happy about."

"But, Ace, you don't need to be scared this time cause we'll all be there for you! Right, guys?!" Rev attempted to cheer Ace up.

Slam nodded. "Defenitly!"

Lexi hugged Ace. "Of course!"

"Completely!" Tech added.

Cassidy nodded. 'Just like you guys were there for me.'

Duck was silent. Lexi led Tech, Slam, Rev, and Cassidy in glaring at him. Finally, he gave in. "All right, I'm comin', too."

Everyone smiled, especially Ace. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate this. But, you don't have to come."

Lexi grabbed his arm. "Too bad, you're stuck with us."

**(end Chapter)**

**So, how will Ace's second try go? Stay tuned to find out**!


	4. Chapter 4 : Second Try

**Chapter 3: "Second Try"**

"Ace, try to calm down. Being nervous is not going to help you." Lexi said softly.

"Nervous? Whatever gave you the idea that I was nervous?" Ace acted innocent.

"I'm beginning to lose feeling in my hand." Lexi glanced down at the hand that Ace was clinging to.

Ace cleared his throat and somewhat-discreetly let go of Lexi's hand._ 'Oh, come on, Ace! Why are you so scared? It's just the dentist! You're the leader of the Loonatics for crying out loud!'_ Just then, he heard a scream come from another room. So similar to the one he heard when he was younger. He gulped.

Lexi set her hand on Ace's. Ace gave her an appreciative smile.

"Ace Bunny?" A nurse asked, peeking her head through the doorway.

Ace stood up. "...That's me."

Lexi stood up, too. "Do you want me to come in there with you?"

"Thanks, Lex. But, I think I have to do this solo."

Lexi smiled. "Okay." She gave him a hug. "Good luck." She turned and sat down beside Cassidy again.

Ace was in the office for several hours. The nurse came out and told Lexi that Ace had a really bad cavity in one of his molars, and that they were going to fill it. After they had finished, they invited Lexi and the others into the room. Lexi walked up beside Ace. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Ace smiled at Lexi goofily. "Hi, mommy. You wook very pwetty tonite!" Unfortunately, the freezing hadn't worn off yet, so one side of Ace's mouth couldn't quite move.

Lexi looked alarmed, until Tech cut in. "Laughing gas. It helps disguise pain and fear. Don't worry, it'll wear off after some fresh air." Cassidy nodded, as if to agree with Tech's diagnosis.

"I'm not letting him drive!" Duck announced warily.

After a small recovery time, Ace was allowed to leave the dentist's office.

"Well, I think I deserve some sort of reward for this." Ace led all of them to the ice-cream palour and ordered some ice cream.

"ACE!" Lexi grabbed his arm. "Have you learned NOTHING from this experience?"

"Of course I have." Ace showed her the single ice-cream cone he bought. "I'm cutting back gradually."

**(End Chapter)  
Yes, short, but...**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!  
Thank you all very much for all your absolutely lovely comments! They keep me going!**

**UP NEXT! ...I'm not sure. I started "Tech's New Look", but honestly, I don't like it. I think I may skip and start on my TOP-SECRET one. What do you guys think?**


End file.
